


Mr. & Mrs. Burnwood

by MagnusAntoniusBarca



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusAntoniusBarca/pseuds/MagnusAntoniusBarca
Summary: Diana and 47 decide to leave it all behind.





	Mr. & Mrs. Burnwood

She had decided to follow them both to the airport. Initially, both of them had recommended her not to come – but even without that amulet, now thrown in the seas, she was defiant. Victoria had even cried a little as they began boarding the aeroplane, and Diana was forced to hold the tears back – not necessarily because of Victoria, and not even entirely from sadness; it was more the new era they had given themselves, and her. Even 47’s mouth was turned more downwards than normal. 

Getting the false passports, smuggling the money and leaving the agency had all gone smoothly. 47 was as always determined in his actions and planning, but Diana sensed that there was something else about this mission. Something more, something that hadn’t been present on any of his other missions. The thought made her smile on the flight. 

Diana had been to many places, but never Sicily. Surprisingly, it was 47 who had recommended that they move to the island. She clearly remembered his connection to the island, or more precisely the church and his priest Father Vittorio, suspecting that the place and the man had gotten something out of him that no one else had, not even Diana herself. Of course, 47 could remember the exact route from the airport in Palermo to his old church. 

Upon their arrival to the church, 47 spoke with the new Pater of the church, whom they discovered to be the nephew of the now late Father Vittorio. It was a strange feeling, discovering something so simple. But Diana had purposefully abstained from looking up who was the current head of the church. This was supposed to be a new era for the two of them, so she simply couldn’t do it. It seemed silly and mundane, perhaps even petty, to find such an importance in such a small piece of information. 

After learning of 47’s history with Vittorio, the nephew, Father Francisco welcomed them both with open arms and allowed them to live in the church (after being offered a donation of $40,000). But money was far from their problem, with 47’s accumulated earnings and her own savings. The few others who worked at the church were all incredibly friendly and pleasantly surprised at their capabilities with the native language of the island.  
47 awkwardly showed her the various parts of the church and its perimeters. He knew it all by heart, even showed her where he had confessed his early “crimes” to Vittorio. Diana sensed a feeble sentimentality in his speech as he told her, a rarity. A rarity indeed, but one she could hardly complain about. 

It was right after that when he asked her to pray with him. She was startled by the proposal, as an atheist, she could only pretend to pray. And 47 knew this, she was sure. That made it a must for her to do it. They kneeled by the central altar of the church, prayed in English, Italian and Latin. She cast glances at 47 now and again whilst they prayed, and she saw nothing but genuine passion on his face. Yes, this had become a new era for them both.  
Father Francisco married them a few weeks later. They had no one attend the ceremony but the others who lived and worked at the church. Francisco spoke about God’s love in his speech, and Diana initially dismissed his words internally. It wasn’t love they felt for each other. It was a passionate friendship and their marriage a consolidation of their mutual understanding of the hardships they’d been through together. But Diana had an epiphany shortly after they had been wed – this was what Francisco had meant by “God’s love” – not that they loved each other like a man and a woman usually did, but that they felt a bond that intertwined the two of them tightly. Perhaps God had a presence on this island that he didn’t in the US. 

They sent Victoria a letter, regarding their wedding. They’d both thrown away their computers and telephones, so actual writing was a requirement for once. Both her and 47 had struggled to write it properly though, but eventually decided to be short and casual:

_“Dear Victoria,  
We hope that you are doing well. We write to you from the church on Sicily 47 spoke about. We live here together now, and we do love it. There is no need for you to worry about us if you ever did. We hope that you put the money we transferred to good use, and think of us whenever the time comes for you to spend them._

_We were recently married. Don’t worry that you weren’t invited – no one was. But we’ll meet some time once again; both 47 and I are certain of it. But for now, all we can do is send you our best regards and wishes. Understand that we care about you._

_Yours truly,  
Mr.  & Mrs. Burnwood” ___


End file.
